A Day in the Life of
by crimsonscarf
Summary: This story illustrates moments in certain people's lives who are involved in the 104th Trainees Squad. Graphic language. Romance scenes are to be expected in the future. This is my first fanfiction, world, so give it a shot? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, world! This is my first Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction ever. I would appreciate some hardcore, honest reviews please! Depending on if the public like it, I might just turn it to be a full-blown story, so reviews, reviews, reviews pleaaaase.~**

**Shingeki No Kyojin and their characters do not belong to me (yet.)**

"STOP **_FUCKING_** SUFFOACTING ME!"

.

.

.

.

Bread slipped from the greedy grasp of Sasha after being an inch away from its untimely demise.

It ungracefully plummeted into Krista's soup, splattering the green juices on the blonde.

With an astonished gasp, she was about to protest but her mouth remained ajar and soundless, mirroring Sasha's current state.

Ymir snickered at the incident, but abruptly stopped, cocking a brow.

In unison, Annie and Reiner's narrowed eyes maneuvered towards the commotion curiously.

Marco, Bertholdt and Connie's laughter came to an immediate halt, their heads turning towards the scene.

Hazel eyes lazily trailed to see what was happening now, but widened in a stunned fashion. Jean was not expecting this.

. . .

The entire dining quarters fell into dumbfounded silence.

Their attention was once again drawn to the Jaeger boy. His boyish features marred with a ferocious rage—it all showed in those penetrating hues of his. Turquoise irises reflected the image of an Oriental maiden.

Appalled, her eyes widened; a ghost of a frown touched her rose-colored lips. "Eren…" She guided her hand to cup his bruised cheek. In the midst of the motion, Eren scoffed. The gesture was nor appreciated or wanted. His brows furrowed even more.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" He growled, slapping her hand away as if it were venomous. "Just stay away from me! You're too freakin' clingy, Mikasa! You're always hovering over me like an eagle, watching every damn move I make! I'm not your brother and I'm sure as hell not your son, so **FUCK OFF**!"

Not a shred of emotion surfaced on her face at that moment. The assaulted hand was still in mid-air, paused of its intention. Ashen hues locked deeply into fierce pools of the boy, flickering with no remorse. "You're being childish." She concluded calmly, the hand falling limp to her side.

Irritation and impatience brewed an entirely new level of bile in the boy. Quivering digits curled into his callous palms. "What will it take?" He'd ask in a harsh whisper. Dead silence. Everyone's eyes were fixed on him eagerly, caught by the anxiousness. Mikasa frowned, she wasn't necessarily sure of what he meant.

"What will it take for you to leave?!" He elaborated in a loud voice that rung throughout the area. The girl remained silent. He knew the answer to that question: wherever he goes, she'll go. "The best thing for me right now is for you to be the farthest away from me as possible. Get out of my life!" He spat harshly.

Collected gasps scattered throughout the room and a heavy silence settled. The corner of her lips twitched; there was no response from Mikasa. The impact of his words were threatening blows to her heart. At this, the interjection of Armin brazenly took place. "Eren, please…you're being insensitive!" His chair scraped against the wooden floorboards as he stood up, a look of disappointment etched his expression. "You're just speaking out of anger, you shouldn't let your-

"I mean every word of it." The words escaped his throat harshly with a snarl.

Armin's cerulean hues widened with stunned disbelief at how scarily genuine Eren seemed to be.

"Stay out of my life." Eren emphasized his words towards the girl of his childhood; his gritted teeth muffling the roar of his voice.

Ignoring the eager eyes feasting on her, Mikasa watched Eren. The faintest hint of a wounded look settled as her expression, grasping the words she would never comply to. Just as intent as Eren was, a resolute stare took in the face of the boy who she adored with every passing moment since the day of her parents' death. She was way too involved with him to even consider his stinging words. "No." The emotion held in her voice alone was enough to send chills down one's spine.

The anger in Eren dissipated for a moment. Mikasa's strident eyes made him go rigid. Despite the feelings he cradled in this moment, he could not ignore the female's prominent emotional waves crashing into him. He quietly watched her and to his surprise, he noticed moisture forming at the corner of her eyes. A troubled look settled on his face. His features were still hinted in prominent anger, since they were so used to being masked in such a fashion.

The sound of a chair crashing backwards came from the back of the room; a flight of eyes darted in the direction only to catch the sight of a fuming Jean, standing with balled fists. He was infuriated. Amber eyes blazing with a raging inferno from having witnessed Mikasa disrespected. It made his heart wrench with uneasiness. Seething with wrath, he clenched his jaw in vain attempt to recollect his composure. "Bastard…" was the only word he could manage.

Precipitously, the door swung open violently, startling the recruits. Terrifyingly enough, there stood the full stature of Keith Shadis, menacing as ever. His intimidating presence only added to the already intense atmosphere. Everything and everyone went still.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded. Seemingly lid-less eyes swept the ghost faces of the scared recruits. He acknowledged Mikasa and Eren standing in the center of the room, studying them the longest. Neither of them even faced his way.

Taking note of the defiant silence, his face shifted to a true ghastly nature. "Someone care to enlighten me on why you fucking shits are making all of this racket for?" His voice was in a low and raspy tone with a bitter, deadened feel to it. A sea of frightened faces intently watched him. To his amazement, it still didn't trigger any response. No one wanted to snitch but the instructor's patience was running thin.

A humorless bitter laugh barked from him and his lips were parting to unleash whatever hell was to come until—

"SIR!"

The sudden outburst prompted a flooding of eyes to shift in the direction.

Standing in the traditional salute, a fist pressed over the heart and an arm folded on the back, Armin gallantly addressed the Instructor. His eyes directed towards the blond genius, boring his soulless orbs at him expectantly.

"Artlet." The bald man judiciously acknowledged him.

Armin gulped hard. The burden lied on him heavily. With an exhale, he closed his eyes and practically shouted from the adrenaline. "We were in the middle of a play, to merely amuse ourselves. The simplest of entertainment that we can muster in this tense environment is something we all would appreciate, sir!" He lied flawlessly; everyone gaped at him in awed disbelief.

The instructor was silent, considering his words. Armin remained erect in the saluting position, his gaze staring dead ahead at nothing at all. The poor boy was trembling, anticipating. Jean took the opportunity to take his seat silently, his anger shifting to concern of his own hide being mistaken to be associated with the absurd 'play' concept. Meanwhile, Eren's eyes glued on the ground while Mikasa merely stood, her expression dulled to an empty one.

"Entertainment," the military figure repeated in a stupefied manner. "Yes sir!" Armin reassured in the typical soldier remark. Connie was shaking his head; he was familiar with the term reckless and he felt as if the Commander would see through it all.

"…Commence with the play. I too would like to be entertained." He spoke casually, folding his arms at his back neatly.

Armin's eyes widened. His plan backfired. Eren scoffed softly at how despondent the situation was. Tentative murmurs dispersed. An obvious awkwardness lingered in the oh-so familiar silence that shortly followed. No one budged for a moment or two.

"Well?" boomed Shadis's impatient voice, making several people jump in their seats. Connie fell on his bum with a pained grunt, scurrying his ass back to his seat frantically.

Spontaneously, Sasha leapt up, running towards the center of the 'spotlight' stopping in between Eren and Mikasa. The instructor's brow spiked up in a questionable manner, observing the familiar brunette who frantically looked around at the peering eyes glued on her. A nervous smile lingered on face.

"Is she crazy? She's committing suicide." Hushed whispers went about. "She's not the Instructor's favorite person, you know."

The audacious female glanced at a shocked Armin, mouthing something about owing her his lunch tomorrow. Armin merely blinked at the girl flashing him two thumbs up. He found it a bit cynical to rely on Sasha Brauss.

Picking up a lock of her hair, she placed it above her upper lip to make somewhat of a mustache and puckered her lips so they could stay in place. A snort and a few silent giggles faintly sounded about before quickly dying off.

"What the hell…" Eren began softly.

"AND SO…" Sasha bellowed out in a horrible imitation of a man's baritone voice, "the wealthy man—which is me, obviously, /ahem/ marries this mmm, mighty fine lady!" She chimed. The girl proceeded to play the comical role of an interested man, clicking her tongue cockily and winking hard at a blank Mikasa. "Forget about that foreveralone loser, I can feed ya a whoooole platter of lovin'."

"Oh, dear god." Reiner muttered under his breath.

Mikasa arched a brow at this whilst an embarrassed Eren blinked furiously. "E-eh?" Blushing deeply, he cringed at the uncharacteristically amused chuckle he heard from Annie amongst the stifled laughter of recruits. "What'd you call me?" He hissed, his eyes pinned on Sasha.

"Furthermore," the girl continued, locking arms with Mikasa, "we proceed with my life-long dream of…harvesting a potato farm…endless supply of earthy potatoes…ripe…ready to be steamed…Ohhhsweetbutterbiscuits..." Drool leaked from the corner of her mouth, falling victim to the army of potatoes prancing in her sane(?) mind. Incoherent mumblings emerged from her lips.

"And they live happily ever after. The end!" yelped Connie, who had jumped from his seat and held out his arms in a glitzy fashion. A large phony smile spread on his face. As the snickers of his peers taunted his ears, a bead of sweat trickled down his face. He couldn't believe he acted out of impulse to aid the food whore.

The Instructor was utterly speechless, lips parted as he gawked at what he had allowed himself to witness. "I know that look…" muttered Sasha who had conveniently came back to Earth with a sturdy shake from Mikasa. Armin remained dutifully in his salute, trembling even more. People exchanged worried looks of anticipation. Did they pull through?

"If I could take back the last few moments of my life I would." Keith eventually spoke out in a deadpan tone. "You youths have a shitty outlook on entertainment. Stick to being Titan bait." He headed towards the door to depart, shooting one last glance particularly at Sasha. "**You** have issues." He confirmed. She flashed him the blithe smile that brought back a terrible nostalgic feeling.

Shaking his head, he turned around to take his leave. In the midst of closing the door, he warned them to keep it down. An exasperated sigh came from Armin, breaking from the formal position and wearily flashing a smile of gratitude to both Connie and Sasha. "Um yeah, so about that lunch..." Sasha beamed hopefully, but she was drowned out by the ring of dismissal. Ymir conveniently lifted from her seat and much to Armin's relief dragged her away, Krista falling behind the duo shortly.

"Waaaaait, I was serious!" She pouted tearfully, hands dramatically reaching out towards Armin, who sweatdropped.

People began to shift to retreat to their assigned barracks, speaking excitedly about the events that just occurred. Armin took this opportunity to approach his childhood friends, a bit concerned on both of their well-beings. Eren, still a bit tense, jerked his shoulder away from Armin's friendly grip and turned away to abruptly take his leave. Mikasa watched his retreating frame and frowned.

An exhausted sigh emerged from the pacifying lad and he turned his attention to the girl. "You do know Eren is just in a distressed state, right? He didn't mean it." Mikasa kept an unwavering gaze dead ahead. "Go tend to him, Armin."

The blond blinked. His innocent expression shifted to a serious facade. Understanding her request, he offered a nod after watching the female for a moment; he pooled in with the crowd of people seeking exit. Mikasa remained frozen in her place. The wet evidence still lingered at the corner of her eyes and she slowly brought her hand to erase the tears that never got away.

"A-Are you alright?"

**Well that's chapter one, everybody. Who is that mystery person? o: ... I might just continue the story if I get enough requests. The fate of the story is in your hands. Nopressureahem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! :3 I got a few reviews which I appreciate so much. Reviews are the things that drive me to continue with working on this. Anyway, here's chapter twoooooooooooo, I hope you like it :3**

**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN ISN'T MINE..sadly.**

"A-Are you alright?"

She blinked at the voice, and turned around to catch glimpse of the person. Jean Kirschstein was gazing at her with a thoughtful expression. He could feel his cheeks betraying him and radiating off heat.

Mikasa lowered her hand again, her features softened to its usual expressionless one. "I'm fine."

Her blind loyalty to Eren was unquestionable. The attachment she had to him was resilient and nearly impractical to sever. As painful as it was for Jean to accept, the reality of it was that Eren was Mikasa Ackerman's first priority and no one could ever change that. "Jaeger," he'd say his name with a hint of distaste in his tone "has no idea of how lucky he is." He declared, softening his voice towards the end.

At the subtle glint that sparked her eyes, he timidly looked away, clearing the lump in his throat. Distracted, Mikasa casted her gaze towards the door. "It's just been a hard day. That's all."

Unbelievable.

She was still defending him to the very end. His brows knitted together faintly. The sheer jealousy that boiled within him ignited tenfold. His desire for her only fueled the rivalry. "You didn't deserve any of that. He's a damn brat." He could feel his anger resurrecting but the glare she delivered was enough for it to ease away (for now).

_Oh, my bad. I insulted your precious boyfriend, didn't I? Tch._ Usually, he'd speak his mind with no restrictions, but this time, he held his tongue. The last thing he wanted was to leave a sour impression on her. He retreated his gaze, narrowing them at the ground.

"Why do you despise him so much?" She questioned all of the sudden.

_Why do dogs chase cats?_ "He and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye. His personality clashes with mine. We're like oil and water, basically." He'd answer, with a shrug of indifference. "We just weren't meant to hold hands and skip down the meadow." He'd add with a bitter chuckle.

She observed him for a mute moment before speaking again. "Perhaps there is something else?" She continued with her keen interrogation. Ocher gems reeled swiftly on her and he began to feel paranoid. "W-What do you mean?" He asked apprehensively, his cheeks blaring red. He swallowed hard, attempting to remain nonchalant.

"Maybe there is a crucial reason behind the constant fights."

The male's eye twitched. Was she onto him? One would think the easiest way to escape such a situation was to make up a lie, but if there was something about Kirschstein, it was that he was an honest man. "Why do you care for him so much?" Jean backfired, hoping the irritability didn't pass through his tone too vividly. Mikasa watched him pensively. The male took note of the slight change of aura emitting from her.

"We're family." She'd simply answer, softly tugging at the crimson scarf to obscure the lower half of her face. _Funny…he didn't claim you at all._ Pushing such a thought aside, Jean studied her.

She was obviously not of German descent, the differentiation in their names and appearances alike—no similarity whatsoever. He could only assume they were adoptive siblings. Little did he know that he was quite accurate. Much to his obliviousness, he was always gifted in reading through any situation: a perfect characteristic for leadership.

"Perhaps there is something else?" He mirrored her question, almost tauntingly. His eyes flashed with amusement at the burst of fuchsia staining her cheeks as she withdrew her gaze and fell quiet. She didn't have to answer. He was well aware.

He couldn't help but to allow his gaze to stay on her, taking the liberty to freely admire her when she became flustered. To him, she was the epitome of a perfect woman, a jewel to cherish for a lifetime. Eren was foolish if he wasn't appreciative of her. The raven-haired girl eventually shifted her grey moons towards the taller male, who tensed from the sudden eye contact. They stared at each other for a moment, perhaps a heartbeat too long?

"Excuse me." She'd finally say, dismissing herself. His heart clenched as he watched her go. Without any rational thinking, he brusquely caught her wrist. The female paused, looking over her shoulder at him, tranquil. Completely caught off guard by his own gesture, he gazed at her for a dumbstruck moment-mouth open, blinking repeatedly. "I, uh, apologize for coming off as rude earlier. I…didn't mean to offend you." He would say in a flustered manner.

He cursed himself mentally for appearing so damn **obvious. **Mikasa responded with a non-verbal nod. As if just now remembering his grip on her, he instantly released her, though the thought of her leaving now was still so unsettling to him. And Eren was saying that _she _was clingy?

"Let me make it up to you by walking you back to the barracks!" He insisted. An indecipherable look tainted her pretty face though she still kept that calmness of hers. Inhaling sharply, he held his breath. The possible rejection was something he would have to brutally accept. Perhaps after a lone episode of him face-walling himself to sleep tonight. _You desperate fucker. _He thought to , he kept his gaze her, looking somewhat determined.

"Sure."

The boy had to try really hard not to faint. Perhaps it was her answer. Or…maybe because of the lack of oxygen.

"Matte, Eren!" The familiar sound of his best friend voiced from behind him. He didn't intend on ignoring him. It was just…

He really hated himself right now. This experience was grueling, particularly emotionally. Eren was aware of such upon joining the Recon Corps, and he expected himself to stumble upon rocky paths, but he didn't expect it to impact him the way it did. His drive to become the perfect soldier was insatiable. He often pushed himself a lot harder than necessary for his own benefits, an example being having private lessons from the skilled fighter, Annie Leonheardt. He always desired becoming physically stronger, and even though things like hand-to-hand combat did not score in with their grading, he found it necessary.

(Earlier that day):

_Eren bruised, damaged and battered let gravity pull him down to the dirt after having endured another merciless Annie ass kickin'. He felt much more of a sore loser than usual. _

_"I know you don't go easy on me" He'd wheeze, with a slight cough. "But you didn't hold back more than usual today." _

"_Do you go off crying to people after our sessions?" The dull-faced blonde girl questioned with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Blue orbs flickered to a panting Eren sprawling on the ground from fatigue._

_"Where the hell did you get a notion like that?" He asked in between labored breaths, a bewildered look on his face._

_Annie gave a soft shrug and casted her gaze to the side. "Mikasa approached me yesterday and-_

_"What?" He interrupted in a low, audibly hushed whisper. _

_ Annie glanced over to see him now sitting up; his expression appeared shadowed with a grim look. Nonchalant as ever, the female continued casually, watching his expressive eyes. "She requested for me to stop teaching you. " _

_Something in him snapped. A deep scowl stained his features. "…You've got to be fucking kidding me."_

The fact that she was interfering in his private affairs was a huge factor of why he behaved the way he did earlier. She, a superior in every aspect of any challenge, took the liberty to tell Annie to stop teaching him how to become a stronger individual?** BULLSHIT**. Who was she to decide what he could and could not do? He finally found an outlet, something that he could enrich himself in and she wanted to take that away from him? Not a chance in hell. She was way too motherly sometimes—ALL of the time- and it was only a fuse to his unstable emotions.

Annie probably deemed him pathetic and found him unworthy to teach. Was he a loser to her now? "Eren…" A more weakened call from the blonde comrade. Eren came to an abrupt halt, much to Armin's relief. His eyes turned to regard to him finally, watching him bent over in fatigue, his hands cupping at his knees as he struggled to catch his breath. "Er…Eren..." Breathy exhales seeped from his lips. He managed to raise upright and locked his gaze towards the upset boy.

"Am I pathetic?" Eren asked, keeping his gaze averted. Blinking, the blond furiously shook his head in denial. "N-no, not at all! You have the most potential of us all. You possess a strong sense of duty and endless perseverance. It's admirable, not to mention it's effective for a blooming soldier."

That was Armin for ya: he always knew what to say. Eren flashed him a frail smile but it died almost as quickly as it appeared. "Thanks for uh, covering for me. You sort of saved my ass. If it weren't for you I'd be circling the compound till sunrise."

Chuckling nervously with modesty, Armin waved his hands in polite dismissal. "I was barely thinking when it came to that. If not for Sasha and Connie taking action like that, we'd _all_ be circling the compound." His timid nature died off, and a compassionate smile weakly hinted on his lips. "Are you okay?"

"She really pissed me off." Eren began in a gruff tone, letting out an exhale of frustration.

"She went up to Annie, Armin. Do you know how Annie took it? She thought that since I was getting my ass kicked on a daily basis by her I go to Mikasa afterwards and cry about it. Do you know how embarrassing it is that she thinks that? She probably thinks I'm a pussy!"

Armin parted his lips to speak but Eren continued.

"I know what you're going to say…but this isn't the first time she's pulled some shit like this. She's on my back constantly and it's annoying. I can't take it. I can't take her! Why can't she be a normal girl and fawn over some boy?!"

"She fawns over you, Eren." Armin answered quietly.

"Huh?"

The blonde went in depth with his explanation. "She has a unique way of showing it. Think about it, she wants to stick around you no matter what the cost. You're the thing that keeps her sane and going, the last precious thing she can call family. You're lucky that…you have someone to call family." Armin said with a sad smile.

Eren blinked, the ends of his brows slanting down. Armin's words held true meaning and he realized that Armin was a true orphan, having no one to claim as his kin. "Then again I have you and Mikasa." Armin spoke up again, as if reading his mind. "I consider you two like family!" He'd add with a bright smile. Eren contemplated silently, casting his gaze away.

"I probably went too far. How I lashed out at her I mean," a soft sigh emerged from the brown-haired male. "I guess I could've handled it differently."

Armin offered a warm smile. "You should try apologizing to her, and it'll resolve everything. Knowing Mikasa, she'll forgive you in a heartbeat. I'm sure of it! It's just not natural to see you guys like this. There's way too much history for you two to ever be on opposing grounds."

Registering his advice, Eren managed a light nod. "Okay." He moved his piercing gaze towards him. "I will." After a brief moment, Eren began chuckling. "I'm surprised she didn't lunge me towards the nearest wall." He'd add, remembering a bittersweet childhood incident. Armin laughed uneasily at the image that went off in his head. "Everything will be smoothed out soon." He reassured.

Just then, Sasha gripped Armin's shoulders from behind, triggering a girlish "Gah!" from the blond. He looked behind his shoulder and much to his dismay, a gleaming-eyed Sasha breathed heavily at the back of his neck. "Let's discuss our deal from earlier." She'd say in a mischievous purr. An arm locked around his shoulders a little too tightly, forcefully steering him away from Eren. "I-I don't remember –gulp- agreeing…" said Armin's distancing voice.

Eren remained in his spot, a bit dumbfounded.

_I swear that chick…_

The sound of soft clapping caught him off guard, a puzzled look masking his face. Eren creased his brows and spun around to identify the person. His heart stopped.

**ANOTHER MYSTERY PERSON! Who could it be? o: Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are REAAAALLLY appreciated. Also, don't be afraid to critique me.~ Anyway too-da-looooo.~**


End file.
